


Under The Red Light

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Friends, Glory Hole, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge Day 11: Glory HoleArthur finds his childhood friend Bedivere after five years. It's not what he expected to see, but Bedivere is Bedivere.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Under The Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me on twitter @irl_junko i'm lonely
> 
> this is inspired by a song in my language

Bedivere didn’t think that it’d ever be like this.

It feels like he just woke up one day, and his life has already spiraled in this direction.

\--

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Arthur stares at the advertisement section of the newspaper. A lot of couples seem to be getting engaged recently and with varying methods of proposal, too. He witnessed some where the question was popped in a public place with tons of onlookers, with one half of the couple kneeling on the floor with a ring. He witnessed some where the question was asked quietly but required outsider help from a waiter in a restaurant. And now, he's looking at one where the question was published in the advertisement section of a newspaper.

Marriage, huh.

\--

Bedivere swayed to the music, his eyes closed.

All Arthur could do is watch him in awe.

Bedivere wasn’t even doing anything particularly eye-grabbing. Arthur just really couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Their hands were intwined, and they were in a concert of some band that would stop being relevant in just a few years. They weren’t holding hands due to anything romantic or anything, it was just something they decided to do because it was dark, and it was a crowded place. They agreed that if they held each other’s hands, then they surely wouldn’t get separated.

That was all it was.

Even if Arthur knew that, he knew that his heart started beating faster the moment their hands touched. He stopped paying attention to whatever song the band was playing. For some reason, at that moment, there was nothing else more interesting than Bedivere who was simply enjoying the music with a peaceful smile.

He couldn’t stop watching. His heart couldn’t stop pounding against his chest. His face couldn’t stop feeling so warm.

So he didn’t bother trying to stop himself.

\--

During their graduation party, Arthur remembers that once again, all he did was stare.

Bedivere was wearing a suit that he borrowed from his older brother, but he didn’t look any less beautiful. It was a cream-white suit with a ribbon—an accessory that Arthur noticed Bedivere was really fond of. Most of his outfits had ribbons one way or another, and Arthur could count in one hand his outfits that didn’t fall under this criteria. He remembers thinking about how appropriate that was. Bedivere was just like a gift; it was natural that he came with a ribbon.

“Bedivere is really beautiful, huh.” Arthur heard someone speak beside him. He immediately turns a head to see who it was. “Sorry, please don’t look so scary. I was just saying what was written on your face. You really like him a lot, huh?”

It was just their friend, Lancelot. He collects himself. “Don’t say things like that out of the blue, please.”

“Sorry. I'm just kind of worried. Are you ever going to let him know what you feel? I mean, we already graduated and all, you know. Who knows how things will go after this?”

Arthur contemplated it that time, and of course, it wasn’t for the first time. That was truthfully often in his thoughts. He did know that if he did nothing, nothing would change.

“Do you think I should?”

Lancelot hesitated. “I mean, I don’t want to tell you what to do.”

“But do you think I should?”

Lancelot took longer with his response. “…Yes. Yes, I think you should.”

“Okay. Do I look all right?”

“Maybe a bit too sweaty. Have you… actually been thinking about it quietly all this time?”

“Something like that. Do you have a mirror?”

“I don’t, but I can lend you my handkerchief. It’s new. I never used it before.”

“It’s okay. I brought my own. Have you seen where Bedi is, then?”

“I think I saw him near the beverages last.”

Arthur nodded. “Okay. I’ll give it my best shot.”

Arthur went to where Lancelot said. There were a lot of people in this party, a lot of which were schoolmates that Arthur only knew by name. He wasn’t really close to a lot of people, but at least the friends that he did have were incredibly kind to him just like how Lancelot was. Bedivere especially gave him the most kindness and warmth.

He was surrounded by couples whom he knew nothing about. He felt a twinge of envy about the fact that any of these people could theoretically dance with Bedivere if they wanted to. It wasn’t like Arthur wouldn’t be allowed, just that he would be more self-conscious doing it compared to someone here who would just treat it as some random obligatory dance.

When he finally spots Bedivere, his heart sinks.

Bedivere was dancing with someone Arthur never saw before. It wasn’t even one of those dances that obviously were only done to be polite. This one looked intimate, and Bedivere even had a smile that made it seem like he was so glad to be in this person’s embrace. Arthur was just going to step away, but Bedivere somehow noticed his presence at that moment.

“Ah, let me introduce… Arthur, I was looking for you. Hello.”

Arthur remembers forcing a polite smile.

“This is Arthur. We’ve known each other since we were children.” Arthur also remembers Bedivere’s proud smile. “Arthur, this is my boyfriend. He's from the city, so you never met, but I'm glad that you can finally meet each other. I plan to move with him after we settle whatever graduation-related leftover duties we must do, so I hope we can hang out a lot before I leave…”

Arthur didn’t even know he had a boyfriend.

Arthur didn’t even know he had plans to leave their small town.

\--

“What, do you think it’s easy to live in the city? Haha, you're kind of stupid, huh?”

“…Excuse me?”

“You need to make yourself useful here. This isn’t like your cheap town where you can take it easy and everything will still be okay. Now, take off your clothes.”

\--

Marriage, huh.

Arthur tried dating, but it never feels quite right. There would always be something his partner is missing. His relationship will last maybe a few months, and when it deservedly ends due to his own indifference, he still won’t feel anything. No matter how beautiful, how smart, how talented, how popular, how rich his partner is, he finds himself comparing them to Bedivere.

When he realized that he's just fooling himself and the people he dated, he gave up on dating. It’s been five years now, but he still thinks of Bedivere every single day. He still keeps one of their old photos in his wallet. It had a message written by Bedivere on the back, and Arthur would also look at it every day until every loop and curve of Bedivere’s penmanship was ingrained in his brain.

‘ _Arthur,_

_Wherever we go, my loyalty to you will remain unshaken._ ’

\--

Lancelot once invited Arthur to meet up.

He looked antsy and nervous, and he couldn’t meet Arthur’s eyes.

“Uh, you know… I, uh, _accidentally_ found out where Bedivere works.”

He practically ran away after handing Arthur a card with an address on it.

\--

Arthur already had a bad feeling when he followed the address and was taken to a dark street.

He accepts that the city is just like this. He has always heard that the city is full of crimes and bad people, that it was nothing like an intimate small town where everybody knows everybody. That must even be why it’s peaceful in a town like that too—it’s harder to do bad things if anyone can recognize anyone.

He finds a building that has the same name as the one that Lancelot wrote down on the card. When he enters, every step he takes feels heavy, but he forces himself to keep going. It had a very narrow spiral staircase attached to the wall, and he carefully climbs up. This place is in a really bad state. He hears the sound of wood creaking every time he moves.

The first person he sees is a bored old man behind a makeshift wooden counter. Arthur was going to ask questions about where Bedivere is, but the old man didn’t look like he was up for any sort of conversation. He took his time reading a messily written sign behind the old man. It looked to be a price list with a corresponding time duration.

The old man looked more irritated the more Arthur stayed, so he just put the right amount for one hour written on the sign. He doubts that he would need an hour to find Bedivere, but it’s the fastest duration in the sign. At least, like this, he can find Bedivere very fast and have almost an hour to chat and catch up.

He enters the door behind the counter, and the first thing that he hears is a woman’s moan. He freezes on the spot. He only remembers to move when someone else enters behind him and pretty much pushes him aside. At that moment, it started to feel like he was in a dream, specifically the kind where the most random things that he can’t even begin to comprehend show up.

He blinks and blinks, but it doesn’t go away.

In front of him are different bodies, specifically, the lower halves. They're peeking out from a hole on wooden holes so that the upper halves of each body are completely obscured. There is a photo plastered on the wall above the hole to show who owns which body. There are bodies where the owner is lying on their back, and there are those where it’s their behinds that are facing outside instead. There are also relatively smaller holes where nothing is coming out. Arthur only figured out what it’s for when a man approaches it and puts his cock inside, moaning happily due to whatever the person behind the wall is doing.

Arthur didn’t want to look at anything, but there was also nothing to which he can avert his gaze. Is Bedivere really in a place like this?

He ignores each moan and groan that he hears as he navigates the place. He ignores the bare bodies of everyone around him. He ignores whatever liquid is spilled on the floor.

When he finally finds Bedivere’s photo, he feels like crying.

Bedivere has longer hair now, but he kept the same hairstyle. He kept the twintails that Arthur would sometimes braid for him, and he kept that same pure and beautiful smile. Arthur would recognize him even if his eyes were blurred with tears. Arthur would recognize him no matter how much time passes.

There is a man spreading Bedivere’s legs open while thrusting inside him. Arthur can hear Bedivere’s voice. It’s the voice that he hears in his sweetest dreams. Even so, right now, he can’t really feel the happiness he expected he’d feel when he hears Bedivere’s voice once again after all these years.

Bedivere’s legs had red fingermarks. Arthur notices that a lot of them are bruises. He doesn’t understand why these people would be gripping him that tightly considering that his legs are already spread even without having to touch him. There are some straps that kept his feet suspended above. The only reason to treat him so roughly is these people specifically wanted to be rough with him. Thinking about that gives his stomach a sinking feeling.

Bedivere’s entrance is already drenched with cum. Arthur wonders how long he has been in here and how many men has dealt with him so roughly. The man currently in front of him is fingering him, and that earns a moan from him. If only everyone bothered to touch him, too… Arthur can tell that most of the men who had their way with him focused on their own pleasure, though, because there was just way more cum in his entrance than near his stomach. Even now, Bedivere’s cock is hard, and this man is ignoring it.

His fingering didn’t even last a minute. Soon enough, his cock is already outside, gently rubbing the outside of Bedivere’s entrance. He dragged it over the entrance on a vertical motion, spreading the cum that was already on it around and adding more to it from his own cock. He continues doing this for a bit longer before slipping the head of his cock inside. Bedivere moans again, and the guy slowly takes his cock out. Is the man teasing Bedivere? Arthur feels like hitting him.

The man starts jerking off instead, letting the drops of his pre-cum fall on Bedivere’s skin. He's obviously teasing Bedivere. He's specifically aiming his cock so that Bedivere would definitely feel the precum and know that the man has chosen to jerk off without satisfying him. The man cums all over Bedivere’s entrance without going inside him again. He leaves, and Bedivere’s cock still remains untouched.

The next man immediately grabs Bedivere’s thighs and slips his cock in without any preamble. He's one of those men who grabs unnecessarily hard. Arthur can see that his fingers are forming new bruises on Bedivere’s skin. He thrusts inside fast again and again, and his cock moves so easily. Bedivere’s hips are moving with his motions, and it makes the whole thing even easier.

He sees Bedivere’s hand slip out to grip his own cock. He must be getting impatient with how everyone is just using his body with no regard. The man laughs and slaps his hand away. Bedivere whines and retracts his hand back inside with him. Arthur wants to hit this man now, too.

Bedivere’s moans get louder the faster and harder the man thrust inside. The marks on his thighs are getting darker, and right after Arthur observed that, the man loosens his hold on Bedivere and cums inside him. The man then leaves after satisfying only himself, just like the man before.

The next man approaches and unceremoniously slips two fingers inside Bedivere as if he were some toy to play with. He erratically moves his fingers around and spreads the entrance wider. The man spits on his own hand and inserts a third finger, still with motions as scattered and messy. Bedivere screams in such a way that makes it sound like he's about to cum, and that’s when the man chooses to stop and walk away to transfer to the woman beside the hole Bedivere occupied. Unsurprisingly, Arthur wanted to beat up that man.

Arthur doesn’t want to enable this, but…

Despite his hesitation, he's already in front of Bedivere. He gently massages Bedivere’s thighs, focusing on the parts that are littered with marks. Bedivere lets out a surprised squeak, and cute as he is, that just made Arthur sad. He sounded so surprised. He didn’t expect to be treated gently in this place.

He drew small circles on Bedivere’s thighs, massaging them like he would to his own thighs after a long day of jogging. He wants to take Bedivere back home to their town, offer him a warm and long bath in a big bathroom that has every soap he would ever want, and then massage his whole body again on a soft bed.

He slips two fingers inside Bedivere. He didn’t want their first encounter to be like this. If anything, this wasn’t a possibility that he imagined at all. This was something that he completely failed to think about. But right now, after watching those inconsiderate men use him like a toy, he just wants nothing but to make Bedivere feel good. He feels disgusted because he's touching the cum of those selfish men, but he tries his best to forget that because this is still Bedivere’s body.

Arthur adds in a third finger to copy what the man before him did. Bedivere seemed to like what that man did, and he could have reached an orgasm if the man didn’t suddenly stop like a scumbag. He copies the same scattered and messy motions while also making sure that his overall movements are gentler. Soon enough, Bedivere is moaning just like he did earlier. Arthur picks up his pace to reassure him that he won’t go away, that he won’t just disappear like the previous man, that his pleasure matters, too.

Bedivere cums, and when Arthur hears his pleasure-filled moan, he could almost trick himself and forget where they really are.

Almost.

He immediately snaps himself back to reality. He touches Bedivere’s cock and moves his hand up and down to get Bedivere hard again. Once more, Bedivere makes a surprised squeak. He's probably confused about suddenly getting focused on. Even if Arthur can’t see his face, he can tell from the sound of his voice.

Bedivere’s cum spreads around his cock with Arthur’s movements. It didn’t take long for him to get hard again. His motions are simple—just a straightforward up and down, up and down, again and again. Even so, Bedivere moans so sweetly and moves his hips forward so eagerly. It’s quite telling of how the men before Arthur didn’t even bother.

He just continued the same thing he did but picking up his pace, and that seems to be enough for Bedivere. Bedivere cums again. Arthur closes his eyes and pays close attention to Bedivere’s voice. He imagines that he's hearing this voice in a completely different setting, where it’s just the two of them while they're in a passionate embrace.

He contemplates just leaving, but he knows that his mind will never let him rest if that’s what he does.

So he goes back outside to the wooden counter as fast as he can. The old man still looked as irritated as before, but his face had a hint of curiosity on it as he looks at Arthur this time.

“How much do I have to pay if I want one of them to come with me tonight?”

The man recites an amount, and Arthur sets down the exact amount.

“Which one?”

“Bedivere.”

\--

“…I thought it was you.”

That was the first thing Bedivere said to him.

Arthur brought him to the best hotel in the city. He wanted to spoil Bedivere as much as he could. He let Bedivere spend as long as he wants in the bath, and Arthur made sure that by the time he exits the bath, there would be warm and delicious food waiting for him. They both just finished eating when Bedivere spoke for the first time.

Bedivere forces a chuckle. His smile didn’t quite meet his eyes. “…Or I guess it was more accurate to say that I _wished_ it was you.”

“It _is_ me.” Arthur inches closer. “…Can I hug you?”

“I mean… You paid for this, so—”

“No. I’ll only hug you if you want me to.”

Bedivere closes his eyes and initiates the embrace. Arthur immediately hugs him back. Bedivere is as warm and soft as Arthur remembers. He closes his eyes, too. He's longed for this for so long.

“I missed you so much…” Arthur buries his face on the crook of Bedivere’s neck. “I missed you so, so much.”

“I missed you, too, Arthur.” Bedivere is crying against his shoulder. “I should have just come home as fast as possible. I was too ashamed to go back after I left everyone, after my family told me not to go. You must think I'm so stupid.”

“No. I don’t think that at all.” Arthur runs his hand on Bedivere’s back as soothingly as he can. “You can come home now. No one has to know. We don’t need to tell anyone.”

“Won’t they wonder why I'm suddenly back?”

“…We’ll just tell them I proposed to you, and we agreed that it’s more practical to live there since I already inherited a house.”

“I can’t really just leave now, though…”

“Why not?”

“I have a lot of debts that I haven’t paid yet. I need to settle those first before I leave or else they’ll think that I'm running away.”

“I’ll pay those for you.”

“Oh, no, I can’t possibly—”

“I insist. And if you're really uncomfortable with the idea, then you can just pay me back.”

Bedivere sobs. Arthur kisses the back of his head. “But if people think that you're marrying me, won’t your potential partners get turned away?”

“The only one I want is you. That has always been the case.”

Bedivere hugs him even tighter. “Oh… If only I knew. If only I knew…”

“I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry.”

“Please don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. Marrying you has always been my dream, and I just accepted that it will always be a dream. I never deserved to be with you, and I definitely don’t deserve to be with you right now.”

“But you're the only one I want. All these years, I tried so hard to forget you, but I couldn’t. That’s why I looked for you.” Arthur pulls away and holds both of Bedivere’s hands. He held his gaze. He wants to communicate everything that he's feeling as sincerely as he can. “I love you. I always have. There's no one else I want to spend my life with.”

Bedivere had tears on his eyes. He looks like he's torn between what he wants and what he thinks he deserves.

In the end, he quietly nods. “Wherever I went, my loyalty to you remained unshaken. Even if I already served so many others, I can say and mean it with all my heart that you're the only one whose lips I kissed. I love you, too, Arthur.”

Arthur chuckles as he remembers a distant memory. He leans forward to rest his forehead against Bedivere’s. “…You still remember, huh? Can I kiss you?”

\--

“Muah!” Arthur pressed his lips against Bedivere’s. They were sitting above the playground slide next to each other, waiting for their guardians to fetch them from school. Bedivere blinks, and then shock shows on his face. His cheeks burn a bright red as he touches his own lips. “My parents do that then say they love each other! I did it now because I love Bedi. I love you, Bedi!”

“Uwaa… Ask next time!”

“Oh… I'm sorry. Are you mad? I wanted to surprise you, so…”

“Not mad! But next time, please ask so that I won’t be too shocked…”

“Okay! Sorry…” Arthur smiles apologetically. “Then… Can I kiss you again?”

“Okay!” Bedivere closes his eyes, his cheeks still pink. “Go on, Arthur…”

\--

Bedivere chuckles and closes his eyes. “Go on, Arthur.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next prompt is Medical Play so come back if you're into that :)


End file.
